Sinew the New Sayain
by Saiyan Sin
Summary: Yes this has been done before, but I like to think that I have put a new spin on it.
1. Sin, the New One

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Got it? Ok that's all. On with the fic!

New Saiyan

Walking down one of the many corridors of Freiza's ship, a thirteen-year-old prince Vegeta just came back from a mission, to get news that they just found another Saiyan.

"Stupid fools. It took them this long to find another one of us? I wonder who this new boy is." 

He says to himself as he walks into Frieza's Chambers to see someone kneeling before Freiza.

" Ah Vegeta, glad you decided to join us," said the Iceran. The Person kneeling stood up as a braid fell down the stranger's back.

"Who is this?" Asked Vegeta

"This is Sinew, the new Saiyan that is subordinate with us now," said Frieza. 

"So this is the new Saiyan, he doesn't look that strong to me," the Saiyan prince said.

" He?" Says the warrior spinning on her heels and growling at Vegeta with angry dark azure eyes, as he gives her a death glare. She then turns back to her conversation with Frieza.

"Lord Frieza, I am feeling tired from my trip. May I retire to my quarters for the night?" Said the girl.

"You may," Frieza says dismissing her. So she leaves but not before glaring at the prince.

"A female," Vegeta says to himself. He then bows.

"Lord Frieza I have come to make my report. We have completed the planet-purging mission that you have assigned to us." 

"Very good, Vegeta, finishing early this time around. You, Nappa, and Radditz may have the next two months off."

"Yes Lord Frieza, thank you very much," With that Vegeta leaves.

~ Later that afternoon~

Vegeta is walking down the hall just coming from the dining quarters and leaving Nappa and Radditz to their drinks at the bar. When down the hall he sees the new girl Sinew walking up the other end. Passing each other they stair evilly at one another.

"What? Do you not know what royalty is?" Vegeta said angrily.

"Not royalty as ugly as you," she says slyly.

"What! How dare you speak to your prince like that!"

Seeming sincere but she is really being sarcastic she says, "Oh mighty prince Vegeta. How rude of me!"

"You better learn your place girl!" He said smirking.

"I'm sorry oh Prince of Retardation, Supreme Ruler of Stupidity, Monarch of Mockery."

"Enough! I am too good to be wasting my time here!" He growls at her but then is surprised when he sees her checking him out. ( Scammin, people, Scammin!)

He thinks in the back of his mind,

'She's a bold one isn't she? And not that bad looking at that.' But what Vegeta doesn't know is that our friend Sinew is telekinetic, so she heard every word of what he thought. She then smirks knowing this could be used in her favor. So she just keeps looking at him from head to toe.

"Can I help you?" Vegeta asks agitated. 

"What's your power level?" She asks.

"A little over 5000," he says cockily.

"We should spar sometime then." 

"Are you sure you can handle that kind of power?" 

"You'd be surprised. I can hold my own," she says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well then, any time you want." 

"Now!" She says. He raises an eyebrow. He seriously didn't think she would take his offer after hearing his power level.

"Sure, why not," he says hesitantly while looking at her like she was strange.

"All right let me change into the proper attire." 

"Very well, in ten minutes I'll meet you in the training room." So she leaves to change.

~10 minutes later~

Vegeta was waiting impatiently in the training room when she walked in.

"What took you so damn long?"

"I decided to take a cold shower before I came."

Vegeta could not believe what she just said and he tried not to blush.

"What's wrong Vegeta? To much for you to handle?"

"No it's not!" Then he notices what she's wearing. Black spandex shorts with a black sports top. He just couldn't stop staring at her.

"What?"

"N-nothing"

"Are you sure? Because if there's a problem then…"

"I said there was no problem now let us begin." They get in fighting position.

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~

As they trained Vegeta was thinking to himself,

'Not bad. She is strong for a female fighter.' As they perspired, the sweat defined both of their muscular bodies perfectly. Especially Vegeta, who had his shirt off at the time.

'Maybe I should just steal her away right now,' right after he thinks this, she reads his mind again and she begins to purr. J 

'Wait a minute… did she just purr at me?' She raises both eyebrows at him.

'Oh my God is she coming on to me?' Then she punches him. Hard.

'Messing with him is going to be fun!' she thinks to herself. Then out of nowhere Dodoria walked in.

"Lord Frieza wishes to see you Vegeta, you as well, girl," said Dodoria

"Fine!" He descends followed by Sinew. He grabbed his shirt off the ground and put it on while they were fallowing Dodoria through the ship to Frieza's Quarters. As soon as they were in Frieza's Presence they bowed.

"Lord Frieza you wanted to see us?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, Vegeta, I thought it would be nice for you to take Sinew and show her around the ship, That is if it is not too much trouble." He said giving him the *if-you-don't-do-it-I'll-blow-you-to-hell* look.

"No trouble at all Lord Frieza, I will begin the tour as soon as we finish our training session." They leave his room and go back to training.

"That was a waist of training time" says Sinew madly.

"I agree, but that's Frieza for you." They begin again and after a while they finally quit. Taking a white Saiyan tunic, Sinew put it over herself as Vegeta Put his blue sleeveless shirt back on.

"Are you ready for your tour?" He asked. 

"Yes," she said.

________________________________________________________________________

How did you like it? Pretty good for my first A/U fic. If you want to know why he was so freaked out when she told him she took a cold shower, E-mail me. Thanks for reading and please review. Be looking for more chapters.

Ja!

Sinew


	2. The Tour

Disclaimer: Look in the first chapter. Let the chapter begin!

The Tour

"…And these are the command barracks," he said pointing down a large corridor.

"Ah huh," she said sounding interested. " And which is your room?" She said seductively.

"Uh…this one right here," he said pointing to a large door that was the entrance to his room.

"Interesting, very interesting."

"Why?" 

"Oh, no reason," they then continued the tour for the next two hours.

"Then last, but not least, the elite training quarters. Now that's the end of that foolishness," he said.

"But Vegeta, you never showed me the inside of your room." 

"My room? Why on earth would you want to see my room?" He said nervously. 

"You might as well show it to me now; I'll eventually see it."

"Why? What do you intend to do?"

"Well, lets just say I plan to get closer to you," she says taking two steps toward him and is now a lot closer. This makes the prince back away some. She unwraps her tail from around her waist and moves towards him again. Lightly brushing the tip of her tail against his bare arm, he started to sweat. Then she leans in and whispers in his ear. 

"If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen." Vegeta starts to breathe harder and, taking her forward actions as a challenge, he opened the door to his room since it was located near the training quarters. He quickly motions for her to come in.

"Wow, yours isn't that much different."

"As apposed to what?" 

"My room, you see, yours is just a bit bigger."

"And where are you located?"

"Right next door," she says bluntly.

"Really, how interesting," he said keeping his composure.

"Exactly," Then she looked at his bed.

"Your bed is bigger too," she said walking over to it and sitting down.

"Are you hot?" 

" No."

"I'm burning up!" While saying this she took her tunic off.

"Ahh, much better."

"I swear you females are so strange." 

"We're not as strange as you look," she countered while lying back on his bed.

"But," she said sitting back up, "your not half bad looking."

"Of course I am a prince after all," Sinew did nothing but smirk at him, then she changed the subject.

"Well Vegeta, I've occupied enough of your time today haven't I?"

"Yes, walking around like some kind of tour guide is not how I spend my spare time, Sinew," he said, even though he didn't mind showing her around.

"You remembered my name," she said smiling.

"Of course, I'm not senile," he said angrily.

"Look, just cut it short, call me Sin."

"Why? I've only known you a few hours."

"Yes, I know, but I like for my peers to call me Sin."

"Fine Sin, can you leave now, I plan to turn in early." 

"Very well. I'm tired too," she said stretching as she stood up and grabbed her tunic off of the bed. Vegeta watched her as she was walking to the door at the side of the room. Just before opening it she winked at him before walking through the door that led to her room. When she was gone Vegeta was plopped himself on his bed with his arms spread out. 

*sigh* "We share a bathroom," he said putting his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling in thought.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sinew walked into her room and also dropped herself on her bed.

"Why did Frieza have to put me next to that arrogant, self-righteous prince?" She rolled over with one arm over her eyes, shielding them from the light.

"No matter. Vegeta will learn his place with me."

Well that's the end of the second chapter. Gomen for it being so short. They will get longer, I think. Oh well! Please Review!

Ja!

Sinew


	3. Vegeta's Surprise

Disclaimer: First chapter, please. On w/ the fic!

Vegeta's Surprise

****

~ Later that night~

It's 11:30 that night Vegeta is sound asleep in his bed when the side door creeks open a little. Sinew looks through the crack in the door and smiles slyly to herself. She slowly opens the door making sure not to make any noise as she slowly walks into the room. Closing the door, Sinew quietly walks over to Vegeta's bed. 

'This is going to be fun.' she thought silently to herself as she climbed into his bed. When she settled into his bed Vegeta subconsciously rolled over and put his arm around her waist. 

'Hmm, this is going to be more interesting than I thought,' Vegeta snuggled closer to what he thought was a pillow. He snaked his tail around Sin's leg and she wraps her tail around his waist.

'He's nice to sleep next to, so warm and comfortable,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep in the young man's arms.

****

~The next morning~

Sinew wakes up before Vegeta, but closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep. About a half an hour later Vegeta wakes up but something is holding him down. That something is Sin's tail; it is still firmly wrapped around his waist.

"Shit! How did Sin get in mybed? Did we…no it couldn't be were still fully clothed so it couldn't be anything like that." 

All the while Sin is fighting the erg to bust out laughing.

"What the hell," Vegeta said as he gets closer to Sinew. He leans down to her and kisses her very lightly, but is greatly surprised when she kisses back, and deeply. She silently slips her tongue into his mouth. She held his head down and kissed him lustfully. After a while they break for air and Vegeta is very stunned.

"Good morning, my prince." 

"What the hell is wrong with you woman?! How long have you been here?!"

"All night." 

"**WHY?**" 

"I don't know."

"How long have you been awake?"

"About a half-hour."

"Why didn't you leave when you woke up?"

"I wanted to see what you would do. Now I know," she said still slightly purring. With that she unwraps her tail from around his waist and gets out of his bed.

"It was interesting," she says as she walks out of his room swinging her tail. When she was out of the room Vegeta sighed and pulled his sheets over his head.

" What's happening to me? This isn't right! I cant like her, but… she's just so damn tempting."

" Perfect," Sin thinks as she is watching Vegeta from the door. "All I have to do is keep this up a little while longer and he'll be mine for the taking. Wait! Did I just say he'll be mine? Crap! I like him. Shit! I'm not supposed to like him. I'm just supposed to mess with his mind. Well I guess it might help. Hell, it couldn't hurt anything. This isn't gonna be easy, but I think I can do it."

"I'm going soft. I'm letting this girl get to me. This shouldn't happen. Sure she's gorgeous, and she can fight, and she has a great body…holy shit does she have a great body, but no! Can't think about it…can't think about how she would feel. Come on Vegeta! Snap out of it! You're a prince, you don't lower yourself to this kind of thing, but…I bet she would be really, really good," he says out loud, not knowing Sinew was watching him.

"This is going to be really fun. He has no idea what's going on. Just a little while longer," as Sin is watching Vegeta she is concocting a plan in the back of her mind.

****

~ Later that morning~

There is a knock at Vegeta's door. It's an elite guard.

"Prince Vegeta, wake up."

"You don't have to yell, I'm already awake," Vegeta said as he opened his door.

"Yes, of coarse. Breakfast will be within the hour and Lord Frieza wishes to see you sire."

"Yes, thank you," The guard bows and leaves Vegeta's room.

****

~ In the next room~

"Ms. Sinew, this is your morning wake up call," a thin petite woman says walking into Sin's room.

"Thank you, but I'm already awake."

"Yes, well, my name is Laya. I will be your personal attendance maid."

"And what does a personal attendance maid do?" She says while pulling on armored chest-plate.

"Well," she says as she shifts what seems to be a gown in her arms, "I will help you get dressed for various balls and different occasions." 

"Thank you, but I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"But milady, Lord Frieza insists that all woman of the elite force have attendance maids." "It is quite tricky to get one of these gowns on by yourself and practically impossible to do your own hair and makeup."

"Whoa! Wait a sec! No one ever said anything about balls or dresses or makeup when I agreed to come to this ship. If I would have known about that I wouldn't of come."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Every time a new Saiyan is found, especially an elite, a special ball is held for them."

"Crap. Wait, you mean that all the Saiyans on this ship will be at this ball?"

"Yes ma'am." Apon hearing this Sinew gets an evil smile on her face.

"Is that important ma'am?" Asked Laya.

"No. Not really. Do I have to wear a dress like that all the time?" 

"No ma'am any other time you are to wear your required armor."

"Oh good."

"Well I'll leave you now. Breakfast will be within he hour," she says as she leaves the gown on Sinew's bed.

"One more question. When is this ball?"

"Tonight ma'am, I'll be in to help you get ready at 8:00. The ball is set for 9:00."

"It will take that long to get ready?" 

"Yes Ma'am, but you better get ready for breakfast. Lord Frieza doesn't like it when people are late for anything."

****

~ At breakfast~

In the dinning hall many soldiers stand in line for their food. Sin walks in and is promptly seated at a table reserved for royalty and the elite soldiers. A few moments later Vegeta walks in and everyone in the room drops to one knee, except Sin, that is. She is the only one standing. Vegeta sees this.

"At ease men," when he said this at the people that were kneeling stood up and went back to what they were doing.

"Woman! Have you still no respect?! I thought I taught you how to respect royalty the last time something like this happened." Sin only licks her lips seductively. Vegeta swallows hard.

"Remember what I told you yesterday? About the heat? I think you're about to get burned," she whispers into his ear.

"What do you mean woman?" He asks hesitantly for fear of what she was thinking.

"The heat is rising, Vegeta. What are you gonna do?"

'Rip off all your cloths and have hot animal sex.' he thinks to himself as he subconsciously licks his own lips. Sinew hears this and tries not to blush.

"Well?" 

"I will welcome the heat," then he whispers in her ear. "Let it burn me!" He then smirks at her. The food then comes and they are served their breakfast.

See I told you that the chapters would get a little longer. And I am one to keep my word. I hope you like this fic. Cause I really like writing it. So please, review. Thanks!

Ja!

Sinew


	4. Special Occasion

****

Special Occasion 

~4:30 p.m.~

Sinew set the command code for her door keypad and set it to lock. 

"Three and a half more hours, then I have to get ready for this dumb ball."

Eight o' clock came by very fast. Laya came to Sinew's door and got ready to help her.

"Good evening ma'am." 

"Good evening Laya, I guess we should get started."

"Yes ma'am."

****

~Vegeta's room~ 

A young man knocked on our prince's door.

"Come in," said Vegeta.

"Vegeta I am here to help you prepare for tonight."

"Yes, Illia I know," (Illia was Vegeta's personal attendance butler.)

*Annoyed sigh* "How I hate these occasions," he said walking over to Illia and taking his tuxedo from him.

"Wow! So this is what I look like in a gown."

"Ma'am, you look splendid."

"Thank you."

"Now for your hair ma'am, what shall we do with it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Sir, you look great."

"Yes, yes. Now…" He said looking at himself in the mirror. A few boyish bangs still hung in his face.

" I guess I'll use some of this," he said picking up a bottle with a blue liquid in it. (Hair gel people, hair gel.)

Sinew looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

"Ma'am, you are all set; two guards will be by to escort you to the ballroom."

"Thank you, Laya."

"Your very welcome, ma'am."

"That should do it," Vegeta says running his hand through his unruly hair. The styling gel made the stray bangs stay up with the rest of the black locks.

"I'm off," He said walking past Illia and out of his room.

"Yes sir, glad to be of service," said Illia.

****

~ Ball Room 8:45 p.m.~

"So," said Raditz. "Who is this for?"

"I don't know," said Nappa.

"Are you two really that thick?" Came Vegeta's voice as he walked into the room.

"What do you mean?" Asked Raditz.

Imperial Saiyan guards were then seen in the doorway, signaling the arrival of the guest. The three Saiyans against the wall saw the girl walk in as the guards left. Sinew walked toward Vegeta. He just stood there with a smirk on his face. The two others are speechless to see a young lady walk up to them.

"Gentlemen this is the new Saiyan elite, Sinew." Said Vegeta 

"Nice to meet you gentlemen," said Sinew. "See you later Vegeta," she says before she leaves. Raditz wolf whistles after she leaves.

"I'd like to train with her some time!"

Vegeta growls lowly.

"Show some respect to a lady in a higher class than you!" Vegeta then walked away.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Nappa just stood there confused (as always)

Vegeta approached the young girl; she was standing by the refreshment table when he finally noticed what she was wearing. Her hair was neatly braided in one long tight braid; she was dressed in a black dress that curved with her body.

"Wow," he stated simply, finally approaching her. She turned around and noticed the prince, he looked older than thirteen and the tuxedo made him seem much more mature as well.

"What?" 

"You look very…"

"What?"

"Different."

"Thanks for noticing," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Their backs were turned from the crowd behind them and hadn't even noticed the room got very quiet.

"Good evening, children," came the voice of Frieza. Both spun around on their heels and saw everyone one knee and they immediately bowed.

"Lord Frieza!" They both bow and Frieza smiles evilly.

"You may rise and Vegeta I need to speak with you." Frieza and Vegeta walk out to the hallway and speak.

"Vegeta, I want you to dance with her." Vegeta just looked at him and tried not to stair at him weird.

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Vegeta said as respectfully as he could.

"Good," Frieza then walked back into the room.

"Yes, Frieza, screw me over," Vegeta then reentered the ballroom and looked for Sinew. He saw her talking to some other female Saiyans. 

"Now, this will be a dirty trick," as Vegeta smirked and tapped the girl on her shoulder.

"Yes?" She said turning around. And to her amazement it was Vegeta. 

"Milady," he said taking her hand and kissing it gently, "would you do me the honors, of taking an invitation to dance."

"Why yes, my Lord, I will dance with you," she said smiling. The other girls around her giggled and whispered. Vegeta led her out to the dance floor, he placed one hand on her hip and held her other hand, all the while showing off his royalty.

"Oh God, Vegeta's dancing with her." Raditz said amused.

"You know how long it's been since he actually danced at one of these?" Nappa said. The pace of the dancing was fairly normal until they decided to play a slow song. 

'Oh, just great.' they both thought at the same time. Vegeta cleared his throat and put both his hands on her hips. She put both her hands around his neck and that is how they danced. 

"You're a good dancer," she said to him.

"Your not so bad yourself," as the song ended Vegeta wished it would go on although he did not know why.

"All right my turn," Raditz said as Vegeta came back to his companions. Vegeta watched him as he made his way towards Sinew.

"Hi, I'm Raditz would you care to dance?"

"Of course, Raditz, I'd love too," once they were out on the dance floor Sinew looked right at Raditz.

"You've grown."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't remember me? Sin-sin?"

"No way!" He said amazed. "Little Sin-sin? You're all grown up."

"Yes, well you have grown as well Raditz."

"I never thought you made off the planet in time."

"I did and so did my father, but he died soon after." Raditz was quiet, his family and Sinew's were quite close and the death of her father was disturbing news to him.

"Don't worry, I'm over it now."

"It's really great to see you again."

"It's good to see you again Raditz."

"So do you still go by the name Sin-sin?"

"No, but do you still go by the name Ditz?"

"Hey that's not funny." Vegeta saw them both laughing and gets a *Its-not-fair-I'm-the-prince* look on his face. 

"It looks like they're hitting it off," says Nappa.

"Yes, it seems that way," said Vegeta with a hint of jealously 

The song ended and Sinew and Raditz went into a corner to talk.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you."

"Don't worry, not many people do," she said looking over to Vegeta.

"How'd you get out?"

"I was on mission, thank God." Raditz said, "I'm too handsome to die."

"If that's what you want to believe," she said smiling mischievously at him.

"If only mother was here. She'd be hugging you and telling you how you've grown."

'Oh Raditz you've grown into such a handsome young man.'" She said copying her mother's voice.

"Hahaha." Raditz laughed.

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen, and your like thirteen now right?"

"Yeah."

"Well you look a lot older."

"Heh, Thanks."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

That's the forth chapter! I hope you're enjoying this. Please review! Thankx!

Ja!

Sinew


	5. Indecent

Disclaimer: Look in the first chapter. Sin is mine... wait that didn't sound right. Oh well onward!

****

Indecent 

While the Party ended and Raditz escorted Sinew back to her room.

"I'll see you later Sinew," he said waiting by her door.

"All right Raditz, goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said lightly touching her shoulder and walked away. Sinew opened her door and walked in she turned towards her door keypad and punched in the locking sequence.

"Time for a bath," she said grabbing her nightclothes and walking into the bathroom. Vegeta walked into his room and flung himself on his bed.

"Ahh," he said as he relaxed in the bed that was his for the past eight years. 

"This was an eventful night. I'd better go take a shower."

**********************

Sinew had just stepped back out of the shower after taking a quick bath she had barely gotten her towel around her when Vegeta came in. In complete and total shock the young man just stared at her as she stared back at him. Sinew had just stepped out of the shower and the towel was going down the length of her body, her hair still wet and all in her face. Vegeta had just walked in with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, exposing his lower torso and another around his neck. They just stood there for a few moments until Vegeta did an about-face and walked out of the room.

"That was weird," Sin said bluntly. Vegeta stood in his room pressed against the bathroom door breathing heavily with his eyes wide in realization and disbelief to what he just saw; he weakly smiled and started to laugh. He throws himself on the bed and laughs even louder.

"Oh God, That was great!" He said between laughs. "Priceless! Hahahahahahaha!" 

"Damn Pervert!" She said smiling to herself, "God, he looked good in that towel," she started to dry her hair vigorously with her towel. She had just gotten dressed and was now in her room. Vegeta herd no one in the bathroom so he went in and started his shower. After he was finished he went back into his room and dressed himself. For some strange reason Vegeta couldn't understand Sinew reminded him of someone he knew long ago but he just couldn't place her.

"Oh well," he said shrugging off the thought.

"No, Vegeta, its time I told you," came Sinew's voice. Vegeta whipped around to see he standing in his doorway.

"What?"

"Why you believe you've already met me."

"But how did you…?" 

She interrupted him, "Vegeta, do you remember the young girl that was always in the royal gardens, and you would always look down at her from your balcony?"

****

*Flash Back*

Vegeta walked through one of the halls in the royal palace when he heard someone singing in the gardens. He went to he nearest balcony and saw a little girl, about his age, sitting in the middle of one of the flowerbeds singing a Saiyan song. He watched her for a while until someone called out to her.

"Sin-sin," came a man's voice. The young girl jumped up and ran towards the man.

"Papa!" The man lifted her as she ran into his arms.

"Did you have fun today Sin-sin?"

"A huh, Daddy!" The five-year-old yawned, "But I'm tired," her father chuckled.

"C'mon lets go home your mother should have dinner for us."

"`Kay," The man walked away with the girl in his arms. She saw the young prince as he watched them walk away, a look of content on his face. After that Vegeta always saw her in the garden and once he had even briefly met her in the castle when she was running through, they had exchanged brief "Hi's" and " Bye's". Then she ran off.

****

*End Flash Back*

"Why yes, but how did you know that?"

"Vegeta," she said smiling, "That's because I was that little girl," Vegeta stood in complete shock.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

  



	6. Confide

Disclaimer: Look in the first chapter! Sinew is still my character.

****

Confide

"So you're the girl that was always singing in the garden," Sinew smiled.

"Sure am, and I would think that a prince would remember someone off the bat," Vegeta smirked at her.

"Why would I want to remember an aggravating girl that always distracted me from my Court procedures?"

"Because, Vegeta, you were not distracted, you wanted to come and watch me in the garden. And if it was so distracting than why did you always watch?" For a moment Vegeta was thinking.

"I wanted to see how you common lot spent your days," He said smartly.

"Liar," she said, " I know you wished that once, just once, you could have come down in the garden and played with me." 

"And how do you know what I wished?" She smirked.

"You really have forgotten haven't you?"

"Oh? What have I forgotten?"

"When I was first in your presence I was brought to your royal court and your father gave me recognition as a Starling Child."

"You're the Starling Child?!?!?!" Vegeta asked amazed.

"In the flesh."

"And here I thought you were just some aggravating girl, not someone who could read minds," he said slyly.

"Sure, whatever," there was a long silence and then Sinew spoke again.

"Vegeta?"

"What?" 

"I know that emotion is not your best quality, but I could always tell when you were sad. It didn't matter how much you looked like nothing was wrong."

"Woman leave," he said pointing to the door behind her.

"I refuse."

"What did you say?!"

"Just what you heard!" She said walking up to him and getting in his face.

"Vegeta I know for a fact that you can hold back your feelings and look past them, but you'll always be that same little boy, staring off his balcony looking to run away from his feelings!" Sinew looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. The silence was defining as Sinew knew she had broken through to Vegeta. She then turned around and walked toward the door.

"Wait," Vegeta said. Sinew turned around and looked at him.

"When I'd see you outside… I did want to go down and play. For once in my life, to feel and act like a real child. Not a prince with only his pride and principles holding him in the castle," Sinew stared at him. He bowed his head slightly and looked the other way reverting his eyes from hers. She slowly walked back up to him. Taking her ungloved hands she put both of them on Vegeta's face and brought it up so she could look him straight in the eyes.

"It's over now, don't worry about it anymore," she ran both her thumbs over his cheeks and looked at him one last time before leaving the room. When she left, it suddenly hit Vegeta that he had just expressed emotion.

"What the hell is happening to me? Damn girl, playing with my mind!" He growled, 

" Confiding in her was probably one of the stupidest things I have ever done!"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~


	7. Never leave me

Disclaimer: See first chapter

****

~The next morning~

At breakfast Vegeta and Sinew both acted as if nothing happened the night before, which Vegeta was very grateful for. 

"So, Vegeta, when do you want to spar again?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Later today, if you're not to scared." He said

"All right then See ya later" with that she flipped her tail at him and left.

'The girl's trying to provoke me.' he thought to himself.

'It looks like I'll have to do some seducing of my own.' he thought smirking to himself.

!!!

****

~Later that evening~

Vegeta was walking around the ship thinking about how to "woo" the new Saiyan. Raditz had certainly made an impression on her and it made him jealous, to think him, the prince of all Saiyans, jealous of a third class, low-level, Baka like Raditz.

'To think, I am degrading myself to this for some female.' he thought.

'I can't even explain why I want to take her and make her mine.' then a very ingenious though passed through Vegeta's head.

'Yes, its perfect' he said smirking 'if that girl can sneak into my bed, then what makes her think I can't sneak into hers?'

"Yes, this will be great." He said stepping into his room.

"Just wait little one, you will be mine." Ten-o-clock came by very fast and they were expected to go to sleep at 10:30. Vegeta lay in his bed thinking of the precise moment he should go into her room.

"Perhaps when 11:30 hits, yes, that's perfect." 

"Maybe I should stop before this gets too far," Sinew says to herself getting ready for bed. " If I don't he'll end up hunting me before I turn fourteen." She looked at the bathroom door. " That would be wrong." She sighed.

"What am I worried about, he won't pick me," she said as she got into her bed and turned out the light.

****

~11:28 p.m.~

As Vegeta got up from his bed, he crept towards the bathroom door. Opening it, he snuck through it and into Sinew's room lightly shutting the door. As he walked towards her bed, he noticed that she was facing towards the door.

"Perfect," he though "surprises are the best thing in the morning." He smirked. To his surprise Sinew made a slight moan while rolling over, making her oversized shirt ride all the way up her hip.

"Damn my hormones! Damn her body!" He said as he gulped hard. He took a deep breath and levitated himself up and into her bed. Wrapping his arms around her body that's when he noticed she was just in her underwear and her large shirt. Smirking to himself he pulled her closer to him and was just about to go to sleep when Sinew turned around in his arms and was not an inch away from his face. 

"Not this again," he says in a good way. He leans down and lightly kisses her then falls asleep.

****

~Next Morning~

Vegeta woke up before Sinew did this time. At first he didn't realize where he was but he soon did. During the night she had moved arms length from him.

"Hey, were gonna have to fix this little problem," he smirked. Pulling her closer to him, he then turns onto his back so she is now on his chest. In her subconscious, Sinew did sense another presence, which was Vegeta.

"Mmm, you're so warm, Vegeta,"

'OH MY GOD!!!' he shouted in his mind. This just freaked him out to the **third degree**. He quickly regains his composure and decides to use this to his advantage. 

"I love you, Sinew," He says not really meaning it.

"I love you, too, Vegeta," After she says this Vegeta is, to say the very least, shocked. He honestly didn't think anything would come out of that. He looked at her sleeping form and smiled a genuine smile. 

"Good." He said meaningfully this time.

"Don't ever leave me," she says still asleep.

"I never will," he says as he put his arms around her back and closes his eyes just resting and thinking.

'Does she really care for me that much? And if she does why does she not want me to leave?' Vegeta's eyes then shot open. 'Shit! I just made a promise that I wouldn't leave her. That can't be good!' A moment later Sinew started to wake up and not until her eyes were fully open did she realize she wasn't the only person in her bed.

"Good morning beautiful," he said as he moved into kiss her, the kiss was short but sweet. 

"I swear I'll never leave you," he said as Sin put her head back down.

"Good, I don't want you to,"

"You mean your not surprised that I'm here?" He asked calmly.

"No, I knew you'd come around eventually."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked amused this time.

"It means that I knew you would eventually see how much I cared for you."

"Do you really care for me that much?" He said with his voice full of innocents, it almost sounded as if he was a small boy again. 

"Didn't I say that?" She said.

"Yes, but I didn't think you meant it, you were asleep after all."

"Don't you know that you say what you really mean when you're asleep?"

"Really now? That's interesting,"

"Isn't it though?"

"Did you really mean it?" Sinew asked

"What?"

"That you won't leave me,"

"Yes I meant it." He said. Sinew put her arms around Vegeta's neck and hugged him.

"Why would you loose me?" Vegeta asked, but she didn't answer. He then flips her over so that he is lying on top of her.

"Why, my dear Sinew, do you not want me to leave you?"

"I'm not ready to answer that," she says turning her head to the side

"Oh you will be my dear, you will be,"

"And how will you achieve that?" She says turning her head around. He brings his face within centimeters of her and licks his lips before proceeding to place them on hers. Vegeta moved his hand onto her face, cupping her cheek and Sinew ran both hands through his thick jet-black hair. As the kiss deepened Vegeta slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was very pleased when sounds of pleasure erupted from her. Seeing that she is almost completely put of air, Vegeta decides to let her breath.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" He asked breathing heavily.

"No."

"Your being a bad girl, don't make me punish you again."

"If that was punishment then feel free to torture me any time." She says still breathing hard.

"Well if you're not gonna tell me then I guess I should go." He said starting to get up but Sin pulls him back down.

"Don't you dare!!" 

"Tell me."

"Don't leave Vegeta."

"Tell me."

"I lost my father when the planet blew up, he had sent me out in the very last space pod that was in the port, and that was the last time I saw him, he risked everything for me and all I could do was watch as my home, and my father, died. That's why I didn't want to get close to anybody else, so I don't have to loose anyone else," she said reverting her eyes from him.

"That's why you don't want me to leave?" He said putting a finger on her chin and drawing her face back to his gaze.

"Yes, that's the reason."

" I'll never leave you, that's a promise from your prince."

"Arigato, Vegeta-kun,"

" I will be here itsumademo." She looked at him and he looked right back, his eyes never faltering.

"Hontou?" She asked

"Hai, itsumademo," she smiled at him and he smiled back, 

"To think, I've been smitten with you since I first saw you, and now this." He said.

"I never though the Saiyan no Oji would pick a Starling," she said

"This Oji only has the best," he said settling himself beside her once again. "And you can't get much better than a Starling child."

"And I can't get much better than an Oji," they both chuckled lightly.

"What time is it?" She asked him

"Around 7:35, why?" He asked

"No reason just wondering why you would wake me up early just to tell me that you cared for me."

"I'll show you care," he says rolling her over and kissing her.

That's chapter 7 hope you r enjoying this!

Ja ne!

Sinew  



End file.
